Dia de Treino
by Sadistic Brothers
Summary: As vezes no amor e mais fácil agir do que um simples eu te amo... Neji descobre isso em um dia de treino.


Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse os meninos já paravam de embromar e ficavam logo com as meninas... ¬¬

O Naruto e bakaalguém falando

O NARUTO E BAKA alguém gritando

'O Naruto e baka'alguém pensando

(O Naruto e baka)eu me metendo na historia

Bem vamos parar de embromar e ir logo à fic ¬¬

Só pra constatar essa e uma fic nejten ,pois esse e o meu casal favorito XD. Vamos à fic ¬¬

Era um belo dia em Konoha e uma jovem kunochi de cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate andava em direção ao local aonde treinava todos os dias com seu companheiro de equipe Hyuga Neji o gênio dos Hyuga. Ela estava andando quando viu passarem de mãos dadas Sasuke e Sakura, ela sorriu finalmente Sasuke tinha tomado coragem e falado com Sakura, ela claro que não recusara o pedido do garoto para namorar. Tenten andou mais um pouco e lá pode véu Naruto entregando flores para Hinata que estava totalmente corada e parecia que ele estava pedindo ela em namoro 'finalmente o Naruto tomou jeito... Ou melhor, a Tomoyo deu um jeito no Naruto' pensou ela divertida, afinal era verdade dês de que Tomoyo chegou a Konoha, Naruto passou a ser mais inteligente e mais perceptivo em relação às coisas. Ela continuava andando e se da de cara com Shikamaru com um galo na cabeça e Temari com o leque fechado em forma de espada e com uma veia na testa. Logo adiante se podia ver Tomoyo e Kiba namorando, pois dês de que ela veio para Konoha Kiba passou a ser o melhor amigo de Naruto, logo ela viu Gaara entrando na floricultura e Ino recebe-lo com um beijo ' e Ino parece que você finalmente esqueceu do Sasuke... '. Depois de um tempo Tenten chegou ao campo de treino e lá ela pode ver que Neji já a esperava logo ele disse.

Neji: vamos começar – disse ele ficando frente a frente com a garota que da um sorriso e diz

Tenten: haaii!! – exclamou a garota

Neji: 'kuso porque ela tem que ser tão linda assim?' – era tudo que pensava Neji naquele momento.

Logo ambos começarão o treino com, Tenten lançando as suas armas e com Neji utilizando a sua defesa absoluta. De um tempo pra-la estava tudo bem ate que Neji açidentalmente acabou jogando Tenten no rio e ela por impulso acabou segurando na camisa do Hyuga e conseqüentemente o levou junto para dentro d'gua. Tenten botou a cabeça para fora da água e logo ela viu Neji fazendo o mesmo, quando ambos sairão da água Tenten falou.

Tenten: gomen Neji – disse ela de cabeça baixa. Neji apenas a encarou e disse

Neji: lie a culpa não foi sua Tenten foi minha se eu não tivesse te empurrado nada disso teria acontecido 'e eu não teria essa maravilhosa visão! O que e que eu to pensando? Se concentre você e Hyuga Neji o gênio frio e sem coração!... Mas tenho que admitir que ela e linda... E, eu estou ficando igual ao Naruto... ' – completou em pensamento e corou, mas virou a cara antes que a garota notasse o rubor em seu rosto. Tenten por sua vez não entendeu a resposta do garoto, ela ficou meio surpresa com a resposta do Hyuga (eu: iden... O.O). Mas antes que pudesse falar algo a respeito ela sentiu gotas caírem sobre o seu corpo, logo ela olhou para Neji e viu que ele olhava para o céu e este lhe fez sinal para irem para uma caverna que tinha ali próximo do local onde eles estavam treinando não demorou muito até eles chegarem à caverna. Tenten sentou no chão e Neji sentou na frente dela. Logo ela falou.

Tenten: ei Neji – disse chamando a atenção do garoto – você sabe até quando essa chuva vai cair? – perguntou a jovem kunochi que não recebeu resposta do seu companheiro ela estranho – ei Neji... – ela não recebeu resposta – Neji! - continuou sem resposta ela se levantou e engatinho ate o garoto (cara que tosco -.-) e fitou a face do mesmo.

Mal ela sabia que o Hyuga estava tendo um conflito interno entre: falar que gosta dela e se arriscar ou não falar e se manter amigo dela e nunca ter a chance de provar aqueles lábios de mel (da onde eu to tirando tanta melação "provar aqueles lábios de mel"?!?!?!). A resposta estava na cara do garoto. Ele não gostava da idéia dela ficar com outro. Ele gostava e muito da companhia dela. Ele a queria sempre perto dele. Ele a queria. E ele a amava, sabia disso. Por isso não suporta a idéia dela ser amiga do Uchira. Ele não suporta a idéia dela ir para missões com o Uzumaki e o Uchira e às vezes ela ser carregada por um dos dois quando estava sem chakra ou ferida. Se fosse ele jamais a deixaria ferrida ou sem chakra, pois ele a protegeria, mesmo que isso custasse a sua própria vida. Por que ele a ama e ele próprio sabia disso. Ele adorava quando ela o pedia para ele a acompanhar ate a sua casa mesmo não demonstrando. Ele podia fazer tudo pela felicidade dela. Tudo por ela. Estava decidido. Mesmo que ela recusasse o seu amor ele sabia que ela era uma boa pessoa e continuaria sendo seu melhor amigo. Ele sorriu e continuou de olhos fechados, por isso ele não notou a garota muito perto dele e o fitando curiosa. Ela queria muito saber o que se passa na mente do seu companheiro. Companheiro. Era assim que ele a via. Apenas uma companheira que o ajudava nos treinos. Ele mal sabia que dês de que se conheceram ela guarda por ele uma paixão secreta. Ela pensou. Foi uma idéia boba. Um dia pensar que ele Hyuga Neji iria se apaixonar por ela (vixi, ela não sabe e de nada tadinha). Ela sorriu tristemente. Sempre gostara dele. Mas. Seu amor não seria correspondido. Mas pensou no que suas amigas uma vez lhe disseram. Sakura já havia lhe dito que "quem espera sempre consegue". E Hinata não menos importante já lhe disse uma vez "que o mais importante e a felicidade da pessoa amada". Ela concordava... Com Hinata. Não que Sakura estivesse errada. Mas e que Neji não e do tipo de garoto que exibia os sentimentos facilmente. Ela sabia como ele era. Conhecia mais dele do que qualquer outra pessoa. E ela também sabia que ele a conhecia mais do que qualquer outro. Ela agora pensou. Foi sempre ela que o ajudava. Ela sempre estava perto dele em momentos difíceis. Ela estava sempre por perto. Com ele. Por ele. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. O amava. Não que não soubesse disso. Muito pelo contrario. Dês de que o seu amigo Sasuke voltou ela já se sentia muito atraída por ele.

E não era uma atração qualquer não. Era amor. E ela sabia. E se um dia ela resolvesse se declarar, o que provavelmente não aconteceria, ela sabia que o garoto era muito frio e ia dizer que ela devia estar brincado. Ela sorriu. Esse era o jeito dele. Esse era ele. A pessoa que ela tanto amava. Neji. Ou melhor. Hyuga Neji.

Enquanto os dois ficavam ambos de olhos fechado e com um sorriso, não notaram um pequeno detalhe: estavam a apenas 5cm de distancia e quando os dois já estavam abrindo os olhos eles ainda não tinham notado a proximidade deles e falaram em unisom.

Neji: ahh, Tenten…

Tenten: ahh, Neji…

Quando os dois deram esse suspiro apaixonado e falaram o nome da pessoa amada ele, finalmente, notaram a aproximidade de ambos e coraram logo Tenten tentou falar

Tenten: ei N-Neji eu te p-perguntei uma coisa e você n-não me... Respondeu... – disse ela visivelmente corada pela a aproximação dos dois. Neji estava pensando 'eu já pensei bastante... e eu a ouvi dizer o meu nome, não me importo com as conseqüências! Eu não agüento mais eu a quero agora!!"pensou um decidido Neji. Tenten que ainda continuava naquela posição viu que o Hyuga começava a diminuir a distancia entre os dois e Tenten que e claro não podia perder essa chance e também começou a diminuir a distancia entre eles. O primeiro contato foi apena um simples roçar de lábios, mas logo se tornou um beijo calmo e cheio de amor. Os minutos que ficaram se beijando mais pareciam horas para os dois. Eles aproveitam aquele beijo para explorar e sentir o gosto da boca um do outro. Apenas pararam quando o ar lhes faltou. Eles ficaram se fitando por um tempo ate que Neji se aproxima mais ainda da garota que estava corada da cabeça aos pés e fala.

Neji: Tenten... – começa ele – eu estive pensando e não da mais pra agüentar ficar longe e você! – exclama o Hyuga para a surpresa da garota. Nisso Neji se pois a continuar.

Neji: eu sempre sentia ciúmes quando o Uchira te chamava para conversar – admitiu ele – e não eram ciúmes de amigos – ele deu uma pausa e pode notar o sorriso que começava a brotar nos lábios da kunochi - isso tudo por que eu te amo! – ele continuou – então Tenten quer namorar comigo? – ele acabou de se declarar para a garota que estava a sua frente e logo após essas palavras a garota pulou nos braços do garoto que tanto ama e lhe abraçou. Ele e claro que retribuiu o abraço e falou.

Neji: e, eu acho que isso e um sim... – falou Neji enquanto se preparava para dar outro beijo na sua amada e queria Tenten.

Moral: as pessoas às vezes dizem que o amor e imprevisível, eu digo: o amor e cego, surdo e mudo.

Fim!

Por favor deixem comentários!!


End file.
